Holiday It Up!
by Liam-Paynexoxo
Summary: The gang go to Ibiza. Includes Reuce, Gece and Tynka Hope you like it! Rate and review
1. Chapter 1

Holiday It up.

Rocky P.O.V

Dear Diary,

It's the one and only Rocky Blue. LOL! Well today me and the gang are going to my cousins boyfriends new holiday home in Ibiza! I can't wait a whole two weeks with the people I love. Any way better get going our taxi have arrived. We had to order about five taxi. Good her rich new boyfriends paying well he is a prince!

Peace out

Rocky xoxo

Deuce P.O.V

Dear Diary,

It's weird that I'm writing in this diary. Im only writing in it because Rocky got me it. Rocky said we just write in our diaries to look back about what we did! I really like Rocky a lot a lot. I mean who wouldn't she's amazing but nothing will happen because were best friends so I'm going to try and ask her out this week hopefully.

Deuce man!


	2. Chapter 2

Cece P.O.V

Dear Diary,

Hey Cece here like you didn't know! We got to go on a private plane. I had to sit next Gunther lucky me because Deuce asked Rocky to sit next to her and she said yes. I thought Rocky was smart but she can't even realise that Deuce is totally head over heels in love with her. Honesty! Any way better go Plane is ready to lift off. I swear if Gunther Calls me Baaby I will betwinkle his butt.

C ya

Cece

Tinka P.O.V

Dear Diary,

I got to sit next to Ty on the plane. I was so happy when he asked me there were bascally stars in my eyes. Ever since are one date I've thought of Ty differently but I could never get a guy like him he's what americans call a 'player' but hey he's still cute! Any way were on our ride to this rich prince's holiday home! Nearly here better go! Yay!

Tinka x

Rocky P.O.V

Heyya Diary,

Yay we've finally pulled up outside this amazing house its massive it is like a castle maybe I'll find my prince! Any way me and the girls are staying in one room and Gunther, Deuce and Ty are in one room. And Henry and Flynn are in another. The beach is in the backyard this holiday is defiantly going to be one to remember hopefully in the right ways.

Rock Star xoxoxo !


	3. Spanish Guy

Rocky P.O.V

Heyya Diary,

Omg I love this house the cute next door neighbour came round. His called Fabien even his name is cute he asked me out tonight I can't wait im wearing my turquoise dress. Deuce is acting really weird when Fabien asked me out he threw all of his shoes out the window. WEIRD! I don't what's up with him lately. Any way better go he's just started to throw out Tinka's Shoes!

Peace Out

Rock xoxo

Ty P.O.V

Diary,

I've never ever written in a diary like forever! But this I've gotta write down Deuce is on a ramp page he is mad at shoes for some reason only cause he fancys my lil sis Rocky and well she is supposed to be smart but she doesn't know he likes her!

Ty

Cece P.O.V

Dear Diary,

So far this holiday well is very….. Remunerable! Any way Gunther is really annoying me he keeps putting his arm around me sure I like Gunther and his sort of cute. I love Gunther yea. OMG I love Gunther! How embarrassing. Keep calm Cece it's just a crush

I think im signing off just forget what I wrote diary

Cece

Rocky P.O.V

Dear Diary

I'm just waiting for my Spanish Prince Fabien. He'll be coming any minute now. I haven't spoken to Deuce since he was on his ram page! I don't know what to say I mean what I have done wrong exactly! He's here better go!

Love Roxy xoxo


	4. The Worst Date

Rocky P.O.V

I was writing in my diary when the doorbell rang it was Fabien. I was wearing my cute strapless turquoise dress.

"Wow! You look amazing shall we go?" said Fabien.

"Yea, where we going?"

"That restaurant round the corner Rosa!"

"Sounds nice!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx After the date! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pulled him towards me I tried to push him away but he pushed me against the way.

"Help!"

He covered my mouth he ripped my dress I kicked him and ran as fast as I could in my heels. I lost on of them! As I saw he wasent following I started to walk in just one heel. My mascara was running down my face! What just happened to me? I walked into the house everyone was watching Tv as I closed the door everyone was staring at me what was I going to tell them. They made space for me on the sofa as I sat down I started to cry!

"Rocky what happened?" Said Deuce

"He…. He!"

"What did he do Rocky?" Said Deuce

"Flynn, Henry Go to bed" said Cece

"But it's only half past seven!" Said Flynn

"Now!"

"Fine! Come on Henry"

"Rocky what happened your dress is torn at the back!"

"He attacked me!"

Deuce cracked his knuckles

"Ty, Gunther lets go where going to show him a lesson!"

"No! Please Deuce don't!"

"He attacked you Rocky!"

I started to cry even more!

"Why me. I'm a nice person!"

"Of course you are sis!" Ty said

"Okay Rocky I won't beat him up!" Said Deuce

I lay down on the sofa and closed my eyes and went to sleep

Deuce P.O.V

"Guys one of us should stay down here with her!" Said Tinka

"I will!" I said

"Are you sure she is my lil sis!" said Ty

"I don't mind staying down here with her"

"Ok Baaby!" said Gunther

"Will you please just shut up Gunther if you hadn't noticed under all those sequins my Best friend has just been attacked by a Spanish dude! So if you don't mind keep that zipped!" said Cece

"I love it went your angry! Roar!" Said Gunther

"Really! Said Cece


	5. Lets go to the beach

Rocky P.O.V

Diary

Last night the worst thing happened Fabien attacked me it's eating me up inside. What do I do? I'll never be the same ever again there will always be this on my shoulder when I go on a date I'll be scared to even look at him. Please Help me. Am I going crazy I just asked my Diary to help me? Any way I'm Rocky Blue I'm going to fit this just watch me! Honestly I think I'm going a bit loopy now I'm basically talking to a dairy. Any way before this gets weirder I'm going. Deuce is making me some sorry you got attacked Pancakes. Never had them before. Lol! Any way I've decided to forget about yesterday as much as I can! Hopefully with help from my nearest and dearest!

L.O.V.E

Rocky

Cece P.O.V

Dear Diary,

This holiday just get weirder and horrible every hour. First Deuce threw out all my shoes out of the window I could have murdered him. Then Rocky gets attacked by a Spanish lad. The best bit is sort of getting closer to Gunther. He said he loves it when I'm angry! That's not going to make this holiday any better than it already. I thought maybe today that we could all go to the beach together that will hopefully be better then everyone wanting to go back home so far we've only been here for one day I mean how much worse can it get!

Peace out

Cece Jones (Hessenheffer) xoxo

Tinka P.O.V

Dear Diary,

It's me Tinka. I so wish Ty would notice me how couldn't he I wear Sequins everyday, I Betwinkle everything and anything! I mean I know I am Rocky's friend but still! But I can't moan Rocky is having the worst holiday ever but she's handling it well I mean everyone's shocked but she's rocky she'll but everyone else before herself, she's a giver not a taker unlike me I'm a taker! Any way Cece's suggested we all go to the beach to take our minds of the WORST HOLIDAY EVER! Any way better get on my glittery Bikini!

Lots of Sparkles

Tinka xoxo

Rocky's P.O.V

Dear Diary,

Thank goodness Cece requested to go to the beach everyone's so boring they say I should be lying down but I don't want to I'm only 16 I'm not ready to turn 60 yet. I should be the one upset but no everyone else is! Any way I put on my cute new bikini its black and has white polka dots. Its tots cute. Tinka's bikini is totally Tinka it's a gold bikini cover with gold sparkles. Cece's still in the bathroom putting on her bikini. I know what bikini's she got already I came with her to buy it light pink! I'm glad where going to the beach I'm still upset and everything but I'm board feeling sorry for my self! Gotta go everyone's ready better go to the beach!

Beach Babe

Rocky xoxox


	6. The Beach

Deuce P.O.V

Dear Diary,

I'm more upset than rocky is! Which is weird she's totally all smiles and giggles but there's me with tear dripping down my eyes and a big temper. Any way me and the lads at the beach waiting for the girls because the girls take forever to get ready! Unlike us we are fast changers except Gunther he takes forever he even takes longer than the girls luckily he's not wearing sparkle shorts. I was talking to Ty when his and Gunther's mouths dropped as I turned around I saw the girls Tinka was wearing sparkles well that's the Hessenheffer for you! Cece looked Cute! Then there was Rocky man she looked Beautiful I cant ask her out on this holiday not after what happened.

Deuce

"WOW!" said the guys even Henry and Flynn joined in and there only eleven!

"Thanks!" Said Rocky shyly

"Wow this beach is peacefully!" said Cece

"PARTY!" We all said

Rocky turned on her music the first song to come on was Taylor Swift's new song we are never getting back together. We were all singing along like we didn't have anything to worry about at least Rocky was having for singing and laughing.

"Hey guys want to go for a swim!" I said

"Naaaa!" They all said except Rocky!

"I will Deuce!" She said

"You will!"

"Yea, why don't you want to be caught with me am I to embarrassing" she joked

"No!"

"Come on then, first one there's the hottest!"

"Well you might as well give me prize now!"

We started to run and she won I let of win of course (NOT)


	7. Fun on the beach

Roxy P.O.V

Me and Deuce are playing around in the sea. Cece was right the beach is taking everyone's mind of what happened yesterday. I'm glad because this holiday was supposed to be fun and so far nothings been fun! It's weird it just being me and Deuce normally it's me, Deuce and Cece but it's just us to.

"Are you alright after yesterday?" He said

"I hate to be rude and all but I wish you guys would stop bringing it up of course when we get back I'll have to explain to mom what actually happened after Ty told her but I don't want to keep been remembered about it that's all!"

"Sorry"

"No I'm sorry I know you're just trying to help and I appreciate it but I just want to have fun!"

"Is this fun enough for you?" Splashing me in the face

"I'm totally going to get you back for that Martinez!" Splashing his face

Tinka P.O.V

"They are so going to get together!" Cece said

"Yea its going to be a beautiful love story!" I said

"Yea it's like what you read in the books!" Ty said sarcastically

"You're only jealous because you can't have a girlfriend to stay with you for a week!" Cece said

"Really like who exactly"

"Michele, Ally, Leah, Dana do you want me to carry on?" Said Cece

"Ok ok maybe I haven't had a girlfriend for a week but I'm just waiting for the right girl!"

Please let it be me!

Cece P.O.V

Dear Diary,

I am on the beach baby! Rocky's right its fun writing your thoughts out in a diary! Omg I have never realised that Gunther's has got muscles he is well fit! I'm glad I'm on this holiday I mean I've had sometime to think about me. I mean if I wasn't on this holiday I would have never thought Gunther as more than just a sparkle freak who's my friend's twin brother from the old country! I think he feels the same way he keeps flirting with me and were always giggling together. I hope we get together it would be like my own romantic love story like Romeo and Juliette or Twilight. Except without all the vampires and stuff. I think there's something going on between Tinka and Ty. Well I know she likes him I can see right through. I mean not literally you can't really see right through her not with all those tones of sequins. Any way where was I? Yea anyway every time she sees him it's like there fire works going off in her brain and her face shoots up! Man has she got it bad!

Cece unsurpriseable Jones xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cece P.O.V

"Hey my little sequin!" Said Gunther

"My little Sequin Gunther really?"

"Well I do like my sequins as I like you!"

"Wow Gunther you do know how to make a girl feel special" I said sarcastically

"It's a gift!"

"Sure" Rolling my eyes

"How about me and you Baaaby go to that pizza parlour down the road?"

"Sure I'd love to anything for a free pizza!"

"Ok my little red head!"

"Ok enough of the nicknames its Cece ok!"

"Purr! Ok Cece!"


	8. Spin the bottle

Cece P.O.V

Dear diary,

Heyya again I had to write this down! Gunther just asked me out were going for pizza. I know what you're thinking how can I like that glitter freak? But I just do ok he's really sweet and cute and we have a laugh together! Today is the Best day EVER!

Cece xoxo

Gunther Came over to me I think he's going to cancel on me!

"Hey Cece It's getting late now and Im tired can we maybe go for pizza tomorrow if you still want?" He said. I was relieved that he wasn't cancelling all together.

"Sure tomorrow sounds great!" I said. I couldn't stop smiling it was like there was a coat hanger in my mouth.

Roxy P.O.V

Dear Diary,

I'm on the beach Im starting to forget about yesterday night. I had the most fun with Deuce we were just laughing and having fun splashing each other. It's sort of getting dark now! Better go! Best day EVER!

Rocky xxx

"Heyya Guys its getting dark shall we go back to the house?" I said

"Ahhh do we have to?" Flynn said

"Hey what about if we light a fire and play a game?" Cece Said.

"Yea like what?" I said

"Strip Poker" Ty suggested I rolled my eyes he always requests that.

"Ty seriously?"

"Come were all friends here!" Ty said

"I thought maybe spin the bottle?" Cece said

"Cece what about if it lands on a girl or my brother?"

"That doesn't count you spin again!"

"Yea let's play!" Ty said. I mean of course Ty's going to agree if he gets to kiss Tinka. I mean gross she's one of my closet friends but what can I do! Everyone agreed to play except me!

"Come on Rocky play it won't mean anything If you kiss anyone!" Deuce said

"Fine I'll play if I have to do!"

After I agreed to play we got some matches and sticks to light the fire and we found some logs to sit on.

"Now we can play! Who wants to go first?" Ty said

"I will!" Cece jumped to the chance. Who did she want to kiss Gunther! Of course not, Right? Her and Gunther I'd like to see that happen!

It spun around and it landed on Gunther as I guessed. She smiled. Of course she liked Gunther she's always laughing with him and talking to him. How could she not tell me she fancied Gunther sparkle Hessenheffer I thought we were like Best friends. But I guess If you'd fancy Gunther I wouldn't want to tell anyone either.

Cece P.O.V

Omg we got to play spin the bottle, I went first. I was hoping it would land on Gunther. As I spun it around it landed on Gunther. I was so happy. I leaned forward and we kissed passionately!

"Guys please! there are two 11 year olds over there!" Rocky said as we were kissing. She broke us up.

"How was it Cece? Are you in love?" Rocky said making a love heart with her hands.

"It was Ok!" I said smugly

Tinka P.O.V

I can't believe it we are playing spin the bottle I keep hoping that when its mine or Ty's go it will land on me. My brother twin just kissed one of my friends Cece and he looked like he was enjoying it I thought he was going gobble her up. Rocky had to break it up good because when they first kissed me and Rocky were gagging

"Whose go is it now then?" I asked

"I will!" Ty said

I was crossing my fingers behind my back hoping that it just might land on me! As it started to slow down when it was on Deuce. I was going to land on me. When it stopped on me I started to blush. He leaned forward and embraced me and we kissed it was amazing there were fireworks going off in my head! It was so romantic. They were all whistling I pulled away and I smiled he smiled back. I knew it didn't mean anything to him. Well why would it his kissed like a million different girls I'm just one to add to the list.


	9. Spin the bottle pt 2

Previously on Holiday it up

The gang are playing the spin the bottle. Gunther and Cece have kissed and so have Ty and Tinka.

Rocky P.O.V

I can't believe Tinka and my brother have just kissed and also Gunther and Cece none of them can stop smiling it's like there's a coat hanger stuck in their mouth.

"Deuce your turn!" Said Ty still grinning

"Hey how come I have to?"

"Because it's either your turn or Rocky's turn and I picked on you!" Ty said

"Well as long as it's far!" I giggled Deuce can be so stupid sometimes. When he first spun it, it landed on Gunther so he spun it around again it started to slow down as it got closer and closer to be. I closed my eyes as it land on me! I started to blushed.

"Kiss Kiss Kiss!" They all started to chant me and Deuce kept looking at each other.

"Fine!" I said. I felt bad I didn't mean it like that It just be weird kissing one of my best friends.

He leaned in and we kissed who am I kidding it was a really great kissed but I've I said I'd like it Deuce would never want to talk to me ever again. We both pulled away and tried not to grin but it was trying to come through.

"It's getting really dark now let's go home im hungry!" I said not trying to bring it into conversation. Cece rolled her eyes at me.

"So how was It?" She said whispering.

"How come you didn't tell me you fancied sparkles number 1?" I said not answering the question.

"Huh I don't like um Gunther! That would be… weird!"

"Really? Have you written anything in your diary?"

"No not really!"

"Well then you wouldn't mind me reading it then?"

"Ok fine!" She looked around seeing if anyone was near. "I like… Gunther ok!"

"Know I've answered your question answer my question how was the kiss?!"

"It was…" I was interrupted by Tinka asking me to open the front door.

Dear Diary,

Just got back from the beach. It was all going well until Cece mentioned playing Spin the bottle everyone was up for it so agreed I didn't want to spoil sport. First Gunther and Cece kissed then Ty and Tinka. Then Ty told Deuce to spin the bottle and well at first it landed on Gunther which lead him to have another go and well it landed on me. And we kissed and the bad thing was it wasn't bad in fact it was amazing but I would never tell Deuce I liked It he would freak out and then we would never be the same again. Any way he would never feel the same way we will always and only be friends. Better be going Ty's just ordered a pizza from round the corner it took ages because the people who worked there didn't understand are language but we got there in the end by just pointing at the pictures on the takeaway menu.

Rocky xoxo

After forty minutes the pizza's finally arrived! Me and Henry shared a vegetarian special.

"So far today's been the best day!" Said Cece. With her mouth full of Pepperoni Pizza.

"Yea maybe next time Cece we could not see the meat swirling round in your mouth! "I said.

She gulped down her food then said "Sorry! Have I got anything round my face?"

"Yea!" I said

"Where!"

"I'll get it!" Gunther said wiping the sauce from the corners of my mouth. All of us were pretending to gag!

"Hey stop it! You don't see me making gaging noises every time Deuce tells how much he's in love with Rocky!"

Cece P.O.V

Omg what have I done?

**Thanks to everyone who's read my first story there's more to come!**

**Question: Who's your favourite Shake It Up Character**

**?**


	10. Cece loudmouth

Previously On holiday it up!

Rocky and Deuce kissed and Rocky enjoyed it but would never tell him and. Cece accidently told Rocky, Deuce is in love with her.

Roxy P.O.V

Did Cece just say what I thought she said, Deuce loves me?

"What did you say?" I said wondering If I heard right

"I said stop it and then stopped talking!"

"You just said Deuce loves me!"

"No she didn't!" Deuce said leaping up

"Yes she did!" I said arguing

"Sis you must be hearing things!" Ty said. Honestly does he think I'm stupid I know what I heard!

"I know what I heard Guys!" I said "Well if you guys are not going to tell me the truth then Im going to my room!" I grabbed some slices of my pizza and marched to my room to write in my diary.

Dear Diary,

So everything was going fine we were eating our pizza's giggling when Gunther was wiping sauce from around Cece's face and we were pretending to gag like we normally do, when she blurted out Deuce was in love with me. Im not mad about that I'm acutely sort of pleased but there pretending that Cece never said it! So I ran to my room in a tantrum about it I mean do they think I'm stupid or something! Any way I've decided to have an early night in protest of them lying to me and treating me like a five year old!

Rocky xoxo

Deuce P.O.V

I really can't believe Cece blurting out I'm in love with Rocky the worst bit about it was that I had to pretend Cece never said anything. I've decided to talk to Rocky about it tell her how I really feel about her.

"Hey guys I've decided to talk to rocky about how I feel!" I said

"Dude don't why if she turns you down. What will that to our friendship?!" Ty said. He has a point but I can't ignore her for the rest of the week!

"Yea you guys will never be able to be in the same room together!" Cece joining in with Gunther and Tinka nodding their head agreement even Flynn and Henry joined in!

"Ok I'll just see if she's okay then!" I said lying. I knocked on the door softly and popped my head round the door only to see Rocky asleep, even when sleeps she looks beautiful!

"Hey that was quick what did she say?" Gunther said

"She's asleep; I'll try and talk to her tomorrow!" I said

"Are sure about Deuce?" Tinka said. This year we've really bonded with Gunther and Tinka we even call them are friends now not the twinkle twins anymore.

"Yea I can't lie to her anymore I just need to tell her how I really feel about her!" I said. I know everyone's trying to stop my heart breaking by the only girl I really like but I think I should just tell her, even if she doesn't feel the same way but at least I don't have to keep lying to her anymore .

"Night everyone I've decided to go for an early night we've only got four days left!

"Ok Night Deuce!" Cece said

"Night!"

I went to my room to have a early night ready for a full day of sightseeing and catching a tan and also to write in my diary about how my great day turned into properly the worst day ever thanks to the one and meddling Cece.

Dear Diary,

Well I kissed Rocky today! It's all thanks to Cece but then she decided to ruin it all and blurt out that Im in Love with Rocky we all had to pretend that Cece never said anything about me being in love with Rocky! I tried to talk to her but she's having her beauty sleep unlike she needs it she's beautiful all ready. Im determined to talk to her even though everyone thinks it's a bad Idea in case she turns me down and it ruins our friend ship and makes everyone uncomfortable around us. I've decided to have an early night ready to talk to Rocky tomorrow. Please let her feel the same way!

Deuce

**Which Chapter of this story you're favourite? **

**If you have any ideas please tell me I'd be happy to hear your ideas. Thanks**


	11. Together forever

Previously on Holiday It Up!

Cece blurted out that Deuce is in love with Rocky.

Rocky P.O.V

My alarm went off at half 5 I had my breakfast and got ready. I still couldn't forget Cece's words for last night Deuce Is in love with me? Any way Im going to the beach to watch the sun come up to get my mind of things.

Deuce P.O.V

I woke up about 6 I heard the back door close I defiantly knew it was Rocky because I heard her alarm go off. I decided I would talk to her before anyone else gets up so I got dressed really quickly.

Rocky P.O.V

I was sitting on the sand watching the sun come out when I heard my name being shouted it was Deuce.

"Rocky!" He shouted I turned my head. I stood up ready to walk away when he grabbed my arm I tried to pull away.

"Rocky please we need to talk!" He said and sat down on the sand, I sat next him.

"What do you want talk about then?" I said hoping that he would tell me the truth about yesterday night.

"It's about what Cece said last night!"

"Are you going to tell me how I was imagining what she said or are you going to tell me the truth?"

"The Truth!"

"Good, and the truth is?"

"Im in Love with you!" He said looking at he ground. "Im sorry!"

"Don't be!" I said grabbing his hand, he looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"What are you saying then?"

"Well what do u want me to do?"

"You know what I want to do!" Him raising one of his eyebrows I laughed at him and we kissed again I felt my heart stop for a second this was the best day ever. I know I say that all the time but this time I defiantly mean it

"So what's this?" I asked

"What's what?" He said

"What does this mean for us?"

"Well here it goes Rocky Blue one of my Best friends will you please go out with me?"

"Of course I will!"

"What do you think we'll tell the guys?"

"We'll tell them when everyone's happy ok?"

"Yea good Idea!"

"Im full of them! We laughed and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Guys!" he said I laughed

"Deuce asked me and I said yes!" I said, I couldn't hold it in anymore!

"I thought we weren't going to say anything?"

"I know but I couldn't hold it in!" I said excitedly.

Cece came over and hugged us. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"My best friend and my lil sister I can live with that" fist bumping deuce. I thought he was going to be angry but he did know Deuce was in love with me for how long? I still don't know how I didn't know after all this time. I mean them all ways whispering behind my back and stopping when I was around Deuce always staring at me and I'm supposed to be the smart.

"How about I get reservations for that Chinese restaurant to celebrate?" Tinka said.

"Yea I've wanted to go there since we've got here!" I said

"Then it's sorted I'll pop down there now to book a table!" Tinka said

"I'll come with you for company!" Ty said

"Are you sure about that It's quite a long walk?"

"Yea I'm sure!"

"Ok!"

"Great try and book a table for half five then! I said. Ty is so in love with Tinka and she's so in love with him there meant to be together like me and Deuce I hope.


	12. Tynka

Previously on Holiday It Up!

Deuce and Rocky are going out.

Rocky P.O.V

Dear Diary,

Today is most amazing day ever. I know I say it like every day but today's definitely the best so far, I mean what can beat me and Deuce going out. Anyway Tinka had this great idea that we go out for tea tonight at that Chinese restaurant to celebrate. She's gone to book a table with Ty there totally going to be together. Knowing Cece she's already got a plan for them to get together but she's to in love with one of the twinkles to see the rest of the world so it's my job to make sure them to get together. Better get plotting.

Love Rocky xoxo I luv Deuce xxx

Tinka's P.O.V

Well I had this great idea that we could all go out for a Chinese at this restaurant in the town to celebrate Reuce. They've already got a cute nickname. Anyway I said I'll go down town to book a table and Ty jumped to the chance to come, I wonder why?

"Hey Ty shall we go now?" I said

"Sure how long do you think it takes?" Ty said

"about half an hour!"

"Ok I thought you were going to say an hour!"

"I wouldn't have mentioned if it was!"

I said as we walked out the door. We were walking in silence we haven't talked for about 5 minutes. I kept wondering why did he want to come to book a table with me, I really wanted to ask him.

I was sick of the silence so blurted out "Why did you want to come?" Oh god what have done! Well there's no turning back now.

"Umm!" He said as he scratched the back of his head

"You don't have to answer it was just a question, Forget I asked!"

"No it's alright… we haven't really talked in a while if you know what I mean!"

"Oh ok that doesn't make it awkward! I said. We both laugh

"So who's your unlucky girlfriend this week? LOL!"

"No one, Im a single free man!"

"Really? It's unlike you to be a single guy!"

"There's a lot of things you didn't know about me!" He winked

"Is there something in your eye?" He pulled me over into a dark ally. "Don't you see I like you like you?"

"What?"

"You know since we went on that one date, well I've sort of seen you as more than just one of the twinkle twins and my lil sisters friend."

"You have?"

"Stop pretending that you didn't know, I know your smart?"

"Honestly I didn't know, the only thing I did know well it's sort of the same thing you said!"

"Well who is he?" He said angrily. He can be so stupid but that's why I love him.

"It's you stupid!"

"Oh well I have a feeling he likes you to, a lot!"

"Good!"

"Well can I kiss you?"

"You better!" We kissed again even more passionately my heart stopped for just that minute. I never wanted that moment to end but it had to!

"Well that was new!"

"We should do that again!"

"So know what do we do?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Really!"

"Yea you're the only girl I've really liked! So will you be my gf?

"Well daaa! Of course I will! So what will we say to everyone?

"I know what, I'll rap and we can both dance!"

"Let's call that plan B!"

"How about tonight when were out we'll tell them?" He said as he held my hand.

"Ok! We better get a move on!"

"How much longer?"

"About 20 minutes!"

"Good!"

"Why? Am I that terrible?"

"Are you kidding me, if I was stuck on a stranded island I would defiantly pick you"

"Ahh sweet! We better be quick before it closes!"


	13. Ready to go out

Previously on Holiday it up!

Ty and Tinka are dating

Tinka P.O.V

Well Me and my boyfriend Ty have just come back it's weird saying that!

"Were back guys!" I said as closed the door

"Have you booked a table?" Gunther said

"Yea I booked a table for half 5!" I said

"You were a long time!" Rocky said

"Don't blame me blame your brother he kept having to stop to sit down!"

"Umm really!"

"Yea why are staring at me?" do they know about me and Ty?

"I'm not!"

"Any way I better be planning what I'm wearing!"

"Yea I'll come with you!" Cece said

"Same I need to see what you guys are wearing!" Rocky said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx In The girl's bedroom Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how fancy is this restaurant?" Cece said

"Really fancy!" I said

"We should are new dresses!" Rocky said

"Yea! I really want to wear!" I said

"Is it to impress my Bro?" She said happily

"Huh?"

"Come on, we know you like him and he likes you!" Cece said

"I know he does!"

"How do you know!" Rocky said

"He told me and well…. He asked me out and I said YES!" I said jumping up and down

"Eeek!" They both said jumping up and down with me

"You ok with it Rocky?"

"Of course I don't mind! You too are great together!"

"Thanks!" I said hugging her

"Any way what are we wearing?" Cece said

"Our dresses!" Rocky said

"Good!" Cece said

Dear Diary,

I love this holiday! Me and Ty are dating, thank you Goat God! Nothing in the world can top that! Any way were going out tonight to that Chinese restaurant can't wait were wearing these dresses that we brought. Any way I should properly get dressed.

Rocky P.O.V

Dear Diary,

Hey well it's half 4 I should properly get dressed. Im wearing a purple strapless dress, it's really cute Deuce is going to be blown away. Cece's wearing a yellow strapless dress, she looks stunning in it! And Tinka's wearing a jungle green strapless dress, she looks amazing and she's justing having her hair down like what normal people have like me and Cece! She normally wears it in a weird bun. Today is a good day for nearly everyone me and Deuce are dating and My bro and Tinka are dating this holiday is getting better every single day we've only got 3 days left arrr I don't want to go yet! But we've got 4 more weeks left after we get home for the summer break! Any way better get dressed the boys are wearing suites arrr cute!

Love Rocky xoxo

I walked outside to see Deuce waiting for me

"How do I look?"

"Wow you look…. Amazing!"

"Ahhh, Thanks! So do you!" Deuce took my hand and held it.

"So how we going to get there?"

"I booked us a taxi!"

"Cool I don't want a walk!"

"I didn't want to either with these heels!"

"You cant walk in them can you?"

"No!"

"Do you want to get on my back?"

"Yea!"

"Ok get on thanks!" I got on his back. I know weird right! But I brought these heels but I can't really walk in them.

"Rocky you weigh a tonne!"

"Well na I ate a giant meatball! To pay for you dinner!"

"Oh yea!"

"Rocky what are you doing?" Cece said

"I can't exactly walk in these!" I said

"Why did you buy them then!" Cece Said

"Because I look great in them!"

"Wow she's right! They look great!" Tinka said

"Thanks!"

"I think I should have them your taller enough already!" Cece said "Im titchy!"

"Ok girls if you don't mind I have a girl and a giant meatball on my back!"

"Hey!" I got off and sat next to Cece

"How much money do you have Rocky?" Gunther said

"Well I have 500 dollars for the dinner and about 20 dollars for the taxi!"

"How much do we have each for this dinner then?" Cece said

"About 62 dollars each!" I said

"Good we can dessert!" Cece said


	14. The Player

Ty's P.O.V

Well me and my gf Tink have decided to tell everyone were dating tonight. So far this holiday is remunerable for mostly good stuff and some bad stuff. Me and Rocks still have to tell our mom the detailed story of Rocky get attacked by a Spanish guy and about her and Deuce going out. I'm sure she'll be ok with it but we might have to convince our dad a bit more but hey we've only got a day left. Well we've just got to this Chinese restaurant. It looks really nice and so does the food.

"Wow it looks ama-zing!" Cece said

"Good Idea Tinka about us going out tonight!" Rocky said

"No problem! Well seen as your happy here! Me and Ty are going out!" She said quickly

"Oh my gondola!" Rocky said pretending to be surprised.

"Rocky you knew!" Tinka said

"You told her?"

"Well we were going to tell everyone anyway it wouldn't make a difference anyway there my besties!"

"Im your brother twin and you didn't tell me!" said Gunther everyone was shouting until.

"I LOVE GUNTHER!" Cece said. We all stopped "Oops!, Did I just say that Is there any chance you guys might have not heard that?"

"I love you to Cece!"

"I am Gunther!"

"And I am Cece!"

"And were in love!"

"Oh!" Rocky said

"My!" Deuce said

"God!" Tinka Said. Flynn and Henry made gagging noises.

"Hey have we stepped through the looking glass?" I said.

"I hope so for our sake!" Deuce said

"I cannot believe it that's what I'm supposed!" Tinka said

"That's what you're worried about?" Rocky said.

"I hate to ruin this lovely but weird moment but I'm starving!" Deuce said

"Same maybe we can like eat!" Rocky said

"Yea Guys?" I said As Cece and Gunther were staring into each other's eyes

"Guys? Hello?" Rocky said "Well that doesn't mean we can't eat!" Rocky said

"Yea were not waiting for them all day!" Tinka said "It makes me want to throw up!"

"Wait guys!" Cece said calling after us.

Cece's P.O.V

I can't believe I said I love Gunther in front of every! Please let it be a dream?

"I love Cece!" Gunther said I can't believe it. We stared into each other's eyes it was like one of the moments from a cheesy scene in a love film. The guys went off to eat.

"Wait Guys!" I said calling after them but before I could Gunther grabbed my arm.

"What does this mean then?" He asked.

"What do you want it to mean?"

"Well I want you to be my little sparkle!"

"Well if your little sparkle means girlfriend then sure I'd love to!" I said then I kissed him on the cheek and we walked over to join the others.

"So are you to in love?" Rocky said as she made a heart with her hand.

"Maybe?" Cece said

"Umm Maybe, Really?" Rocky and Tinka said

"Ok were going out!" Cece said excitedly

"Please don't marry him I don't want to be related to the twinkle twins!" Flynn said

"Flynn I'm only 14!"

"Well if all the surprises are all out the way maybe we can order?" Rocky said

"Waitress we'll have two salt and pepper chicken wings, one pain fried noodles, two seafood pan fried noodles and three chicken with vegetables over rice thanks!" Ty said

"Ok thanks!" The waitress said. As she walked off ,Ty was staring at her from behind.

Tinka P.O.V

Oh my goat god. Did he just stare at her butt? I felt a shiver down my spine I looked down tears were dripping down my face. He was the same old Ty just a player.

Rocky and Cece realised I was crying. Tinka do you want to pop to the little panda's room?" Cece said. I ran off to the toilet. The girls followed me. My mascara was running down my face.

"It's silly me crying we've only gone out for less than a day!" I said

"No it's not!" Rocky said as she put her arm around me. "If I saw Deuce do that he would be dead meat! Not saying you should kill my bro or anything!"

"I'm not going to kill him!"

"What you going to do then?"

"Im going to fix my mascara and eat I didn't waste half an hour not to eat!"

"Ok there the feisty Tinka we know and sometimes love!" Cece said

After I fixed my mascara me and the girls went back to the table.

"Hey Tink you ok?" Ty said acting all caring do I look that stupid, I wasn't born yesterday?! Who am I kidding a guy like Ty would never go for a girl like me! I'm a freak.

"Don't call me Tink!" I snapped back

"Are you ok?" He said taking my hand I pulled my hand away.

"What do you think?"

"What have I done?"

"If you don't know then I guess we just shouldn't be together!"

"You don't mean that!"

"I thought you change but you'll always and only be a player!" Everyone was staring at me. "I wish I never came on this stupid holiday!" I said as I stormed out. When I got outside I rested against the wall, All of a sudden a flood of tears were dripping down my face, I couldn't hold them in anymore

Ty P.O.V

Why did she call me a player? I like Tinka a lot she's the only girl I've really liked so why did she call me that?

"What did she mean by that?" I asked puzzled

"I don't know Ty but she looked pretty upset!" Deuce said. Gunther didn't say anything but just glared at me, he hadn't blinked for about two minutes, he's really frightening me!

"Rocky you went to the toilet with her! What did she say?"

"Well… she saw you stare at the waitress's butt!" Rocky said. I looked down; I didn't even know I did it. I felt really bad she'll never forgive me but I really like her no I don't I love her!

"I think I need to talk to her!"

"I think you should I mean Tinka's not the sort of person who cry's!" Cece said. When did Cece turn so smart? I ran out of the restaurant. I couldn't see her, I hope she hasn't walked back home alone it's sort of getting dark anything could happen to her. Then I heard someone crying it's got to be Tinka!

"Tinka is that you?" I said hoping it would be her.

"Leave me alone!"

"Tinka I'm so sorry!" I said

"No you're not; you're only saying that because you don't know what you've done!"

"I do! I'm sorry I didn't release I was staring at the waitress! She doesn't compare to how much I'm in love with you!"

"Really or are you just going out with me for a dare? I hate people picking on us because we're different!"

I grabbed her by the arm "I love you Tinka I would never do anything to hurt you. Will you please give me another chance?"

She just stared at me until she gave me an answer. "I don't know Ty! Maybe were just not meant to be together?"

"Don't say that! How do you know? We've only been on one real date and we weren't into to each other like we are into each other now!"

She looked me straight in the eye "Say if we do get back together, this would mean you can't go off with any girl when you feel like it! You'll be stuck with me, Can you commit to that?"

"I don't want any other girl Tinka I only want you!"

"Ah really!" I embraced her then we kissed.

As we pulled away I asked "Do you take me back?" hoping she'd say yes!

"Of course I do!" I kissed her again


End file.
